


a whisper in the corner of my lovesick thoughts

by finnsdead (Magic_Cait)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gay Newsies, I love my boys, M/M, and jack is whiny as fuck and its fucking gross, because davey is g a y and pining, go see newsies, inspired by the newsies live movie, who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Cait/pseuds/finnsdead
Summary: David Jacobs is pining, Jack is cute, and David is mad.aka my boys are in love is its disgusting





	

There was a knock on the door.

“David? Are you asleep? Is there someone in there with you?” 

Another knock.

“David?”

Footsteps leading away from the door.

David sat up and threw a pillow across the room at the silhouette in the window. “ _Damn you_ , Jack, I told you to shut up!”

Jack laughed. “Ain’t my fault I’m so funny, Dave.”

“Shut up!”

“I don’t make the rules.”

“Get out! Go back to your ‘penthouse in the sky’ or whatever, unless you want my mom to kick you out!”

Jack spread his arms, still laughing. “C’mon, Davey, she loves me. Worst she’ll do is make me sleep on the couch. Why’re you so uptight all of a sudden? Who shoved a stick up your ass, huh?”

David flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “No one! I don’t… just… Jack. I… I don’t know how…”

Jack grinned. “How to what, Dave? How to sleep? How to have fun? I mean, we all know that, it’s no surprise.”

David rolled over and faced the wall.

“Dave… hey, Dave, c’mon, I was just joking! What’s wrong with you, Davey?” Jack asked, surprisingly gentle.

David sat up and sighed, massaging his temples. “You wanna know what’s _wrong_ , Jack? You walk around, flirting with everyone and acting like you own all of Manhattan-”

“I do own Manhattan, Dave-” Jack retorted, moving towards the bed.

David stood quickly, grabbed Jack’s face, and kissed him hard. Jack stumbled backwards, eyes wide, heat rising in his cheeks. Against all thought screaming in his head to _get out now_ and _this is wrong because Davey is a boy and not Katherine or Sarah and your heart shouldn’t be beating this fast because you don't like boys_ , against all his better judgement, Jack closed his eyes and kissed back. David slowly pulled back, and Jack stared at him for a moment in the dark room.

“Davey…”

David pushed him away. “You should… you should go, Jack.”

“Davey, I-”

“Just go, Jack. I can’t-”

“ _David_!” Jack said firmly, grabbing the boy’s face. “Davey, Dave, I can’t leave. Not now. Not after whatever just happened. I don’t even know _what_ just happened.”

David pulled his face out of Jack’s hands and sat down on the bed. “The window’s open. Leave.”

Jack stepped back. “Dave. Let me ask one thing, okay? One thing, that’s it.”

A beat. “Fine.”

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” 

David froze, then nodded. 

“Well, that’s stupid.” Jack said, promptly sitting down on the bed and grabbing David’s face again, this time pulling the other boy towards himself and kissing him. David made a surprised sound as he fell on top of Jack. Jack grinned against David’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck.

Jack’s mouth was hot. 

The raging fire in David’s mind ceased to a dull roar for a record 15 minutes.

When David finally pulled away, they were both panting. Jack whined, trying to pull David back in, but he shushed Jack.

“I heard footsteps.” David explained.

“Let ‘em catch us, who cares?” Jack mumbled, reaching up for David’s lips again. David pushed him down.

“Easy, tiger.” 

Jack grinned. 

“You might not care, but my parents might say something if they walked in on their angel of a son kissing anyone, let alone the leader of the Manhattan newsies.”

“Davey, screw them. Better yet, screw me.”

Even in the pitch black room, Jack saw the red in David’s face. They were so close now that Jack could feel it, too. He smiled wider and laughed.

“Sorry, Dave, just kidding.”

A mumbled ‘you’d better be’ came from the wall next to them. David’s blush deepened.

“Oh my god, Sarah, can you let us make out in peace?” Jack whined.

David yawned and rolled off of Jack. “At any other point I would complain too, but it’s late, Jack. You’re welcome to stay the night, though, as long as you can dial it down. Sarah’s vicious without her 8 hours.”

Sarah responded to that with a muffled ‘you bet your ass I am’, which earned a laugh from both boys.

Jack sat up for a moment, visually pondering something, then pulled off his shirt and flopped onto the other boy’s chest. David stared at him, one eyebrow raised. Jack rolled his eyes. “What, I’m not allowed to be hot?” 

David mumbled something that sounded a lot like “you already were, this is just unfair”.

Jack leaned up and placed a kiss on David’s lips that was probably supposed to be chaste, but David refused to let it be. His hands carded through Jack’s hair, eliciting another small whine from the boy. He pulled back, hands still running through Jack's dark hair.

“Geez, Jackie, you’re so whiny.” David said, laughing a little.

“I’m a needy boy, Dave, can you blame me?” Jack asked, giving David a very fake puppy-esque pout and kissing him again.

A knock on a door somewhere in the house yanked them both violently out of their love-drunk daze. David shoved Jack back a little, his mind immediately racing for a valid explanation to tell his mother to excuse the situation, but there was no need. The knock was from Les on the door of Esther and Mayer after having a bad dream. David exhaled heavily, his heart beating like a drum against his ribs.

“Hey, Dave? You okay? Do you want me to go?” Jack whispered.

David nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He glanced at Jack. “Don’t go, just… could you… put your shirt back on? Maybe? There’d be less explaining to do if my mom…” David asked quietly.

Jack complied, pulling the thin shirt back over his head. He settling back onto David’s chest, his arm thrown across the boy's body. 

They lay like that, David staring at the ceiling and Jack staring at David, for a half hour before David’s breathing completely evened out and he was snoring very lightly, arm around Jack’s waist. Jack fell asleep not long after, listening to the steady heartbeat under his head.

**Author's Note:**

> song title from ease my mind
> 
> (i have never written anything gayer g r o s s)
> 
> go see newsies live its a treasure
> 
>  
> 
> hmu on tumblr @/lafayelling  
> or twitter @/finns_dead


End file.
